Glimpses
by finchel2019
Summary: Companion fic to Untold Secrets. Follow Finn, Rachel and their kids through the years. Fluffy and dramatic stories included. Oneshots requested by readers and conceived by the author. Other Glee characters and their kids will appear as well.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family

**Back with a brand new story! This is like a prequel/sequel/midquel/whatever, basically, a companion fic to _Untold Secrets_. It'll be a series of oneshots involving Finn, Rachel and their kids. The date each little story takes place in will be posted at the top. Most will take place after Finchel reunited, though I might include some of Rachel and Clayton and of Finn and Cody before _Untold Secrets_. So, it isn't necessary that you read_ Untold Secrets_ first, but you will have a better idea of what's going on if you have. You will also see a lot more of Callie, and other Glee characters and their kids will appear as well. (Leave a request if there's someone you want to see!) And this is where you guys come in: if there's a scenario or a story you want me to write for the Finchel family, please request it and I'll write it! Hope you enjoy the new story and let me know what you'd like to see me do for future chapters!**

* * *

**March 2029: Welcome To The Family**

"I want an epidural," Rachel moaned.

"I'll see what I can do," Finn said, rubbing his fiancee's back. He looked up at the doctor. "Could we get her an epidural?"

"Yeah, sure," the doctor said before leaving the room. Finn started to follow the doctor out, hoping that he could make sure everything was okay.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "Finn, don't leave me."

Finn sat back down at Rachel's side. "You know I won't. I didn't last time, either."

Last time. Rachel thought about last time. Last time, she pushed two babies out and said goodbye to one of them and to Finn and then had to pull herself up to raise one of her sons, thinking she'd never see her other little boy again. Last time, she'd spent the whole time wanting to beg Finn to give things a chance, but kept remembering that the relationship counselor had told them if either of them compromised, they'd only end up resenting each other and it wouldn't be fair to the boys.

How wrong that counselor had been. She, Finn and the boys were happier than they'd ever been and her only regret was that they didn't have this for fifteen years.

When Finn spoke about last time, his thoughts went back to the last time they were here sixteen years ago. He looked over at Rachel and could tell she was thinking about that too. "Baby, the past is in the past. We're together and in love, we're with both our boys and we're about to bring our little girl into the world and when she's old enough to walk down the aisle with us, we're going to get married again."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "I love you." She looked down at the ring at her finger. She and Finn had gone to Times Square with the boys on New Year's Eve. After the ball had dropped, Finn and Rachel finally had the New Year's Eve kiss that every couple needed to have. And when they'd pulled apart, he'd gotten down on one knee and given her an even prettier ring than last time. Kurt had already begun planning the wedding, but they knew they wanted their daughter to be part of it.

"I love you and our boys and our girl," Finn said.

"You knew she would be a girl," Rachel giggled. "Even before I did."

* * *

Clayton and Cody sat in the waiting room. They both knew they didn't want to see their mom going through the pain of labor. "It's crazy, we'll be in our thirties when she graduates high school," Clayton told his brother.

"I know," Cody said. "Speaking of graduating, I really hope our parents let us stay home tomorrow. It's almost midnight already."

"Yeah, but I'm not tired at all," Clayton admitted. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah, I'm running on adrenaline," Cody agreed.

Rachel's dads came in. "How's our granddaughter?" Hiram asked.

"We're waiting to meet her," Cody said.

"Your mom's probably being a drama queen," LeRoy laughed. "I hope your dad's okay. Where are his parents?"

"They're coming up tomorrow," Clayton told his grandfathers."

* * *

"Alright Rachel, you're fully dilated," the doctor said.

Rachel sighed with relief. It felt like it had been forever. She was in a lot of pain already and knew even worse pain would be coming. Still, it would all be worth it when her daughter was here and their family was complete.

"She's about to be here!" Finn said excitedly.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. "Yeah."

"On your next contraction, I want you to push," the doctor said.

Sure enough, Rachel felt a contraction. She took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. The doctor looked down. "Okay, she's starting to come out."

"My hand hurts," Finn complained.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Your hand hurts? I feel like my stomach's being ripped apart."

With that, Finn knew he probably shouldn't complain anymore.

"Can you give me another push, Rachel?" the doctor asked.

Painful or not, Rachel knew she wanted her daughter to come out. She pushed again, but then felt like she was in too much pain to keep pushing.

"You're doing great, baby," Finn said, kissing Rachel's forehead.

"We're almost there," the doctor said. "With one more push, she should be here."

That was motivation for Rachel. At the count of three, she pushed with all her might. Finally, the began to wear down and a small cry filled the room.

"She's here," Finn said to Rachel.

"Congratulations, healthy baby girl," the doctor said. "Does she have a name?"

Finn nodded. "Her name is Callie Barbra Hudson." He looked at the baby. "She's perfect, just like her brothers."

Rachel wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Finn said, kissing Rachel as the nurses took the baby away to clean her off.

Rachel smiled widely as the nurse brought over Callie and placed her in Rachel's arms. The baby girl looked just like Rachel's baby pictures her dads had shown her, but when she opened her eyes, Finn and Rachel saw that she had Finn's cinnamon eyes. "She is perfect," Rachel told Finn. She looked down at her daughter and kissed her head. "Nice to finally meet you."

Finn also leaned down to kiss his daughter. "Hi baby girl. I'm your daddy. And this is your mommy. We both love you so much..."

As amazing as this moment was, it didn't feel complete without the boys. "Go get the boys. I want them to meet their sister."

* * *

Hours had passed, and Cody and Clayton's phones were blowing up with text messages from family members, friends and friends of Finn and Rachel's. "Maybe we should have kept this a secret and just waited until she was born to tell everyone Mom went into labor," Clayton complained.

Before Cody, Hiram or LeRoy could say anything, Finn came into the waiting room. "Who's ready to meet their little sister?" He noticed Rachel's dads. "Or their granddaughter. I wasn't expecting you two."

"We came as soon as the boys texted us," Hiram said.

Cody jumped up. "She's here?"

"How is she?" Clayton asked excitedly.

"She's perfect," Finn said. "Only a few minutes old, we couldn't wait for you two to meet her."

"How's Mom?" Clayton asked.

"She did great," Finn said. He'd heard all sorts of horror stories, but Rachel had done amazing.

"We'll let you and Rachel and the boys have a little time with her, but we want to meet her, too!" LeRoy said.

Finn smiled at his fathers-in-law. "Thanks." He led his son's back to Rachel's room, where Rachel sat with the baby in her arms.

Clayton broke out in a huge smile as soon as he saw his sister. "Oh my gosh, she's so cute!"

"We have a baby sister!" Cody gasped.

The baby girl opened her eyes and looked over at her brothers. "She knows you're her big brothers," Rachel said, smiling at her sons.

Clayton sat on his mom's bed and began tickling his sister's feet. "Hi, Callie. I'm Clayton, I'm your big brother. I'm going to make sure no boys ever hurt you and if any boys ever hurt you, I'm going to hurt them..." He was already in protective big brother mode.

Rachel smiled at her son. "Do you want to hold her?"

Clayton felt a bit overwhelmed. He'd never held a newborn baby before, let alone his sister. "Yeah, I would." He tried to hold in his nerves as he looked at his little sister in his arms. "Hi Callie. Hi," he said softly. Callie looked up at Clayton. He looked over at his parents. "She has the same eyes and nose as me and Cody."

Rachel sighed. "Sorry all three of you got stuck with my nose."

"I love your nose!" Finn told Rachel, sorry that after all these years, Rachel was insecure about her nose.

After a few moments of Clayton holding Callie, Rachel looked over at Cody. "Cody, would you like to hold her?"

Cody felt nervous about holding Callie. He'd never held a newborn baby before and she was so small and fragile. What if he dropped her or somehow hurt her? "Are we sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course it is," Finn said. "You're her brother." He looked at Clayton cradling Callie close. "Though it may be hard to get her away from your brother."

Cody gulped. "I would like to hold her."

"You'll love holding her, trust me," Clayton said as he passed his sister to his brother's arms.

Cody felt overwhelmed as he looked down at his little sister. "Hi Callie. I'm Cody, your other big brother. I'm going to take you to see shows on Broadway. I bet you're going to be a really good singer, just like me and our mommy." As he held his sister, he realized there was no need to be nervous. She was perfect. And as she snuggled up to him, he got a feeling that she knew he was her brother and that there was already a connection.

Clayton smiled at his brother. "See, I told you holding her was amazing."

Cody smiled back as Finn and Rachel smiled at the interaction between their children. They could already tell that all three of their children would have such a special bond. They'd been a little worried because of the age difference and because Clayton and Cody were already so close, but now they knew that their three kids would be just as close as Finn and Kurt, and as Rachel and Beth, who also didn't let the age difference get in the way of their bond.

"You two are so good with her," Finn told his sons as he put his arm around Rachel. Once Cody had gotten a little more time, Finn spoke. "I'd really like to hold her." Since Rachel had gotten to hold her first and he'd gone right away to get the boys, he hadn't gotten to hold her yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," Rachel said. She felt awful for not realizing Finn hadn't gotten to hold Callie.

"I wanted the boys to hold her," Finn told Rachel. "But I really do want to hold her."

"Of course you can hold her, you're her daddy," Cody said, passing his sister over to his father.

Finn looked down at his daughter in his arms. "Hi Callie. Daddy loves you so much."

Rachel blinked back tears watching Finn interacting with their daughter.

* * *

Once Finn, Rachel, Clayton and Cody had some more time with Callie, they decided to get Rachel's dads. After all, it was late and they had come to the hospital. The twins went to get their godfathers, leaving Finn and Rachel with Callie. "I love you all so much," Finn told Rachel. "I'm going to do everything I can for all of you for the rest of my life."

Rachel took her fiancé's hand. "I love you all very much."

Callie began crying softly. "What's wrong, Callie?" Rachel asked softly.

"I think she wants to see her mommy," Finn said, handing Callie to Rachel. "After all, she knows you best. She did live in you for nine months."

Rachel giggled as she took her daughter in her arms. "Hi baby girl. Hi."

Callie's cries calmed down as Hiram and LeRoy came in with their grandsons. "Where's our granddaughter?" LeRoy asked.

Rachel smiled up at her dads. "Right here."

Hiram and LeRoy came over. "Oh, Rachel, she's so perfect!" Hiram said. "She looks just like you when you were a baby."

"Thanks for waiting around all night," Finn told his soon-to-be fathers-in-law.

"We had to meet our granddaughter, and besides, it's not like we have to go to work in the morning anymore," Hiram said.

Rachel looked over at her sons. "Yeah, and before you two ask, you don't have to go to school tomorrow. You might not be tired now, but I'm sure you will be in the morning." She and Finn had both worked up until she felt herself going into labor this morning. Once they were sure this was it, they'd called the boys right after school to get to the hospital. It had been a long day, but it was so worth it.

* * *

Burt and Carole arrived the next day with some baby clothes. They didn't even go to Kurt and Blaine's townhouse, they came straight to the hospital. "Finn, Rachel, she's so precious!" Carole gushed, holding her new granddaughter.

"She is, isn't she?" Finn said. "Thanks for getting here so fast."

"Maybe now is a good time to tell you guys," Burt said. "Since I retired from Congress after my last term ended, we're thinking of moving to New York. That way we'll be close to you and Kurt and your families."

"I'd love that," Cody told his grandparents.

"Yeah, we've missed going to your glee competitions this year," Carole told Cody.

"Think Callie's up to flying to LA for Nationals in May?" Cody asked his parents.

"Oh, she won't miss seeing her brother at Nationals," Finn said.

The door opened, and Kurt and Blaine came in with their kids. "She's so beautiful!" Kurt said, grinning at his new niece. "I can't wait to take her shopping." He handed a package to Rachel. "Here's some onesies I designed for her."

"Thanks, Kurt," Rachel told her best friend.

"He said she'll be the best dressed baby in New York," Tracy told her aunt and uncle.

"I'll take Kurt's word for it," Finn said, grinning at his brother.

"Are you excited to be big brothers?" Tracy asked Clayton and Cody.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Clayton said.

"Don't boss her around," said Hepburn. "I don't like it when Tracy bosses me around."

Everyone in the room laughed. Tracy did love to be the bossy big sister to her little brother. "We won't," Cody assured his cousin.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Stand By You (Part 1)

**I hope everyone's having a great holiday season! I know it's been a while, but with writer's block, the holidays and some stuff in my personal life, I'm just getting around to posting the second little one shot in this series. Well, actually, since this is a big one, it'll be a two-shot, maybe even a three-shot. I'll warn you guys now, this one deals with a controversial issue that the show never addressed, but I always wondered if they would address it, so here's my take on how I think the show should've handled things if they did. If reading about abortion isn't something you like, I wouldn't recommend this chapter. I really hope I don't offend anyone, but again, this is something I would have liked to have seen on Glee - and more in fiction in general. Hope you enjoy, review if you want me to keep going, and let me know what you want to see in future one shots.**

* * *

**October 2029**

As Clayton began leaving the locker room after football practice, he saw Amanda waiting not too far from the door. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. "Hey." He put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss. "I wasn't expecting you." When he looked closer at Amanda, he didn't think this was just a visit to surprise him. Her eyes were filled with fear and sadness, and her eyes were welling up. In fact, her face was streaked with tears. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. He had never seen her looking this upset before.

Amanda snuggled up to Clayton for a minute before looking up at him. "Can we... can we talk for a little?" Her voice was breaking.

Now Clayton was even more nervous. "Of course." He put his arm around his girlfriend, hoping she knew whatever was upsetting her, he was there for her. "Should we stay here, go someplace else?"

"Can we go to your place?" Amanda stammered. "Or somewhere else private?"

"Sure," Clayton said. He was worried. "What's going on? You're making me nervous."

"Can we just talk when we get to your place?" Amanda snapped. Then she looked at Clayton. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that."

"Hey, it's okay," Clayton reassured Amanda, giving her another kiss. He took her hand in his as they went to the train station, taking the train to the apartment. He didn't want to ask her too many questions because it was clear she didn't want to talk about it, but it was also clear something was very, very wrong from her body language, the tone of her voice and the way she was clinging to him. At least he didn't have to worry that he had done something wrong, since she was holding onto him so tightly.

Finally, the train pulled up to the Hudson apartment. "Are we going to be here by ourselves?" Amanda finally asked as they arrived.

"Yeah," Clayton confirmed. "Cody and my mom are going to a matinee and my dad texted me to say he and Callie are going to my grandfathers'."

"Good, I wanted us to talk alone," Amanda sighed.

Clayton tried to think about what could possibly be going on. Had someone in Amanda's family died? But would she want to tell him this privately? When he opened the door, Amanda blurted out two words. "I'm pregnant."

Clayton dropped his duffel. He looked at his girlfriend who had begun crying. "Holy shit." Maybe that wasn't the best reaction. "Are you okay?" That was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. She was crying. He pulled her in and held her close, rubbing her back.

Amanda looked up at Clayton. "I can't do this."

Clayton took Amanda's hand. Then it hit him. This was happening to him, too. He was going to be a father. He didn't think he could be a father. He still felt like a child. He still needed his parents to help him with... life. Now there was someone who was going to be relying on him and Amanda for everything, someone they would be responsible for keeping alive. He got nervous when his parents left him alone with Callie for a few hours. But he couldn't say that now. He had to be strong for Amanda. "I'm sure we'll have support..."

"Is this what you want?" Amanda asked. "We just started our junior year. We still have our whole lives ahead of us. If we have a baby, it's going to throw everything off."

Clayton didn't feel ready to be a father. He wanted to enjoy what was left of high school, to go to college, to make the MLB or the NBA or the NFL, and once his career had taken off, then he wanted to get married and have kids. It wasn't a lie that he'd imagined him and Amanda having kids - but not now. He squeezed her hand. "I don't know." It didn't sound like that was what she wanted to do.

"I feel like such a horrible person," Amanda sobbed. "Shouldn't I be happy? God, my parents are going to kill me if they find out..."

Clayton gulped. "I'm sorry." It had been his idea to have sex in the first place. She'd liked the idea, but he'd been the one who'd suggested it. But her parents were conservative Christians. When she'd casually mentioned sex, they'd told her that sex was something that should be saved until after she was married. He'd worn condoms when they'd had sex, but clearly, that hadn't been enough. If he hadn't suggested sex, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Amanda mumbled. "I'm the one who's pregnant."

Clayton wrapped his arms around Amanda. "I'm the one who brought up sex."

"Yeah, but like I told you, I'd been thinking about it," Amanda reminded Clayton. She paused. "But I don't think we can have a baby. We're too young and I don't think I can go to law school and deal with a baby. Not to mention you'll be on the road all the time when you're a pro athlete."

"I don't think I can handle a baby, either," Clayton admitted. At least it sounded like they were on the same page on this. "But I went the first fifteen years of my life wondering who my dad was, wondering if he was thinking about me, if he still loved me... I didn't know about Cody... I don't want to deal with that again and I don't want that for my own child." He wished that they hadn't been that one time birth control failed.

Amanda took a deep breath. "I know. That's why I was thinking... I don't want to go through a pregnancy."

Clayton understood this right away. And he felt like this was the most logical solution to their problem. "Abortion?" he asked, wondering if she didn't want to say the word out loud. If she had the abortion, they could just move on with their lives. They wouldn't have to raise a baby and they wouldn't have to go through their lives wondering and having to deal with the fact that a child they conceived was considering someone else their parents.

Amanda looked down. "Yeah. I can't raise a baby and I don't want to go through a pregnancy."

Of course she didn't. He wouldn't be the one who would have to deal with physical pain, his body rapidly changing, being sick all the time, or labor. "If that's what you want. You'd be the one who'd have to go through the pregnancy, not me. And if we do this, we can just put this behind us." He gulped. "I'm sorry." Even if she did get the abortion, she still would have the traumatic memory of discovering she was pregnant. And what if an abortion was painful?

"Stop apologizing," Amanda said. "I thought you wouldn't want me to do it... your parents had you at 18. And my parents will probably find out eventually."

Crap, how would Finn and Rachel react to this? Clayton knew his parents were liberal, but they'd been in this situation sixteen years ago and decided to keep the babies. And then there was Amanda's family. He knew that while Amanda and her brother were liberal, their parents were very much part of the religious right. What if they got mad at her? What if they wouldn't let her get an abortion? He didn't feel ready for a baby and he knew she didn't feel ready, either. "I'll tell you with them when you're ready." His heart was beating faster and faster. Maybe it was finally hitting him what was happening.

The door opened and Rachel and Cody came in. Clayton knew this conversation was over for now, but it definitely wasn't over. "Should we go to my room?" he whispered to Amanda.

Rachel looked over at Clayton and Amanda on the couch. It was clear she and Cody both knew something was up. "Oh, hi, Amanda. I wasn't expecting to see you," Rachel said.

Amanda looked from Rachel to Cody to Clayton. "I actually have to get home, we have a family function to get to, but good to see you."

Clayton didn't want Amanda to leave. He didn't like the idea of her being alone right now. She'd always had a great relationship with Finn, Rachel and Cody. The Hudson apartment was a safe place right now. "You don't have to," he whispered.

Amanda looked at Clayton. "I really need to get home. I'll text you."

Clayton took Amanda's hand. "Call me, okay?" If she wanted to be alone, he couldn't force her to be with him, but he really didn't want her to be alone now. Her parents were always civil to him when he came over, but he wasn't sure if they really liked him. "Okay, can I at least walk you out?"

"Sure," Amanda whispered.

Clayton saw the looks Rachel and Cody were giving him. They knew something was wrong. As he and Amanda left the apartment and walked down the hall, Clayton rubbed her back. "We're going to be okay."

"I hope," Amanda said softly.

* * *

Rachel was a bit worried when she saw how scared and upset her son looked. "Is everything okay with your brother?" she asked Cody once Clayton had left the apartment.

Cody thought everything was okay, but it didn't look like everything was okay. "I thought so..."

Rachel thought so, too, but it didn't seem like it. "Nothing's happened at school or anything recently?"

"Not that I know of," Cody said. "I know the football team lost yesterday, but they've lost before."

The only time Rachel had seen Clayton looking this upset before was when they'd returned to New York without Finn and Cody. "I hope he's okay." She didn't know what could make him this upset. Their family was happy and Clayton was doing well in school and had great friends. Things were going well with Amanda. When Clayton came back in, Rachel looked at him. "How are you, honey?"

Clayton knew Rachel could probably see through him. "I'm fine, I'm just tired. School and football have been intense lately. I'm going to go lie down in my room for a little."

Rachel could tell by Clayton's tone of voice that something was wrong. He wasn't even making eye contact with her. "Okay. I'll be here."

Cody looked at his mom once Clayton was gone. "Yeah, something's up."

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, something's wrong."

Finn opened the door and came in with Callie. "Hey guys!"

Rachel smiled at the sight of Finn and Callie. "Hi."

Callie giggled when she saw her mom and brother and reached out for Cody. Cody picked up his sister. "Hi Callie!"

"Did you have a nice visit with my dads?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, they gave Callie a bunch of new toys," Finn laughed. "As per usual."

Rachel tried to smile, but it was hard to. And Finn could tell Rachel was upset about something. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Something's wrong with Clayton," Rachel sighed. "He looked so upset and he couldn't even look at me."

"What?" Finn asked. He had no idea what could be going on. Things had been going really well in Clayton's life, other than losing the football game yesterday.

"I have no idea," Rachel sighed. "He's resting in his room now... I feel like we should give him some space, but I'm so worried."

* * *

Clayton couldn't stop replaying his conversation with Amanda this morning in his head. She was pregnant. He was potentially going to be a father. He didn't want to be. She didn't want to be a mother. And he was worried that made him a bad person. But he knew he wasn't ready and didn't want to go through the pain of putting a baby up for adoption. He got out his phone and texted Amanda. "How are you holding up?"

Amanda replied to the text. "I feel so sick."

Another thing she had to suffer that he didn't have to suffer. As stressed as he was, he knew she was dealing with the brunt of the consequences. "I'm sorry."

"I looked it up, New York doesn't have any parental notification laws for minors," Amanda texted. "But still, I hate that we're in this situation to begin with. If I wasn't an idiot and had found a way to get pills somehow..."

"Birth control fails sometimes," Clayton texted back.

"What's going on?" Cody asked as he walked into his brother's room.

"What do you mean?" Clayton asked. His brother knew him. He knew something was wrong. It was clear.

"Aren't we supposed to tell each other everything?" Cody asked. He could tell his brother was upset about something.

Clayton sighed. He'd been the first person Cody had told about the bullying problems at McKinley. And he'd encouraged Cody to tell their parents about it. He knew Cody would think that he should Finn and Rachel about this. And he knew he should, too. He just didn't want to. He knew how disappointed they would be. "Amanda's pregnant."

Cody couldn't believe what Clayton had just said. "Oh my God." He expected his brother to be the type who wouldn't even maybe let his girlfriend get pregnant, to double up on condoms or stuff like that. Then again, Amanda's family probably wasn't the type who would let their daughter have access to birth control. "Are you okay? Is she okay?"

Clayton had to admit, he felt better after telling someone. "We... we don't want this. I'm worried it makes me a bad person, but I can't have a baby now and she feels that way too."

Cody sat down on his brother's bed. "You're not a bad person. It's your choice and hers. If this is what you both want, this is what you should do." He could tell what his brother was trying to tell him. Maybe he didn't want to say the a-word.

Clayton looked at Cody. "I don't know what I should say or do now. The thought of being a father scares me so much. I want kids once I'm married and have a solid income, but not when I'm a junior in high school."

Cody knew right now, what he should do was be there for his brother. He couldn't comprehend how Clayton was feeling. This was probably one of those situations where you didn't know how you'd feel until you'd been there. "You're going to be okay. I'm here for you and Amanda. Does anyone else know?"

Clayton knew what Cody was asking. In a way, he was saying he should tell Finn and Rachel. And the thought of telling his parents scared him. "No. Please don't tell anyone." But he had a feeling if he didn't tell Finn and Rachel, Cody would. If Cody ever needed their parents and wouldn't tell them, he would.

"You should really consider telling Mom and Dad," Cody suggested. "I know they'll be there for you. And they've been here before."

Clayton knew that was coming. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Rachel and Finn both hoped that things would get better as the day went on. But they didn't. Clayton stayed in his room. They could hear muffled conversations through the door, but couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Clayton was almost completely silent at dinner, not making eye contact with his parents and siblings, looking down at his phone every so often and sending texts. They also both noticed Cody shooting encouraging looks at Clayton.

"Clayton, put your phone down," Finn sighed. "We're having dinner as a family."

A family. Clayton wasn't ready to start his own family.

"Tell them," Cody said. He couldn't bear seeing his brother so panicked anymore. "Tell them or I will."

Why had Cody brought this up in front of Finn and Rachel? "I told you not to tell anyone!" Clayton snapped.

"Tell us what?" Rachel asked. Whatever was going on, it made Clayton angry that Cody had brought it up.

Cody probably would say it if Clayton didn't. "Amanda's pregnant."

The way Clayton had been acting today reminded Finn a lot of the way he acted when he first found out about Rachel and Quinn. It all made sense now. "Clayton..."

Rachel had always thought of Clayton as her little boy. Now he was going to have a little boy or a little girl of his own. "Baby..." She walked over to hug her son.

When Rachel put her arms around Clayton, he just started crying, something he'd wanted to do since Amanda told him the news, but he didn't want to do. Finn came over and began rubbing Clayton's back. "It's okay. You're going to be okay," Rachel said softly.

"Everything's going to be okay, we're here for you," Finn said. He looked over at Rachel, who had the same look of shock on her face. He'd recommended the best possible condoms for Clayton, but birth control wasn't 100% effective. Clayton was learning this the hard way.

At least his parents didn't seem to be mad at him. After a few moments, Clayton managed to pull himself together. "I'm sorry. I messed up. Sex was my idea and now we're in this situation."

"We're disappointed, but we aren't going to do anything but support both of you," Rachel said, taking Clayton's hand.

"I told you they wouldn't be mad," Cody said.

At least Cody wasn't telling Clayton to tell Finn and Rachel what they wanted to do. "So, when did you find out?"

"She told me today," Clayton said. "I'm the only one she's told."

Finn looked at his son. His eyes were still puffy. "You're going to be okay." He was still wrapping his mind around this himself. "Your mom and I have both been here and look at how amazing you and Cody turned out, despite the fact we had you at a young age. We had a lot of support and so will you and Amanda."

"Have you two thought at all about what you'll do?" Rachel asked.

Yes. They had. And this was the other thing he was afraid to tell his parents. "Yeah, we don't feel like we can have a baby now... and we don't want to put a baby up for adoption either." Amanda hadn't used the word with him, just like he hadn't used it with Cody. He hoped they would guess it. "We're too young and we have our whole lives ahead of us. Having a baby now won't mesh well with our goals. And I know what it's like to be wondering about one of your parents. I don't want that."

Rachel was sure she knew what Clayton was saying. She looked at Finn and could tell he knew, too. "So, you guys want to terminate the pregnancy?"

Rachel didn't sound opposed. That made Clayton feel somewhat better. "I know when you got pregnant with us, you decided to have the babies and I'm so glad you did. But we don't want a baby right now. We just wish this never happened in the first place."

"They shouldn't have to have a baby if they don't want to," Cody said, backing up his brother.

Clayton shot Cody a grateful look.

Finn had to admit, this was probably the best option. "You two and your sister are the best things that happened to us, but you shouldn't have a baby unless you're 100% sure you want to do it. If you have a baby, your lives will revolve around that child for the rest of your lives. Every decision you make will need to be made in that child's best interest. And if you give it up for adoption, you will probably spend the rest of your lives wondering and missing the baby, and the brutal thing about adoption is, once you give it up, it's not yours anymore."

"I'm just glad you guys don't hate me," Clayton admitted.

"Of course we don't hate you," Rachel said. "Like your dad said, whatever you two decide to do, we'll support you. It's your lives and her body. How's she doing?"

"She's scared," Clayton said. "I am too." He gripped Rachel's hand. "I'm worried it makes me a bad person."

"You're not a bad person," Finn told his son. "You shouldn't have a baby unless you're 100% sure that's what you want. And it sounds like you don't want a baby and she doesn't either."

Rachel's mind went back to when she got pregnant. "But if you guys don't want to go through with the pregnancy, you should get the procedure done sooner rather than later. The further along I got, the more attached I got, and the harder it was to say goodbye to Cody. We all got lucky when we reunited, but not everyone gets lucky."

"Thank you for being here for me," Clayton said softly. He still felt upset that he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant, but at least his family was here for him.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Stand By You (Part 2)

**Hey guys! First of all, merry late Christmas to those of you who celebrate it. Thanks for the nice comments on part 1 of this story. This storyline will actually be divided into three parts. I was a bit nervous about posting it, but like I said, these are stories that I feel need to be told. Hope you enjoy and review if I should keep going. And if I don't update before then, happy new year!**

* * *

"Did you think this would happen?" Finn asked Rachel as they left Callie's room after putting her to bed.

Rachel sighed. "I didn't. But then again, I didn't think it would happen to us. I guess since we've gotten pregnant twice without trying, we shouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah," Finn said. When Clayton had come to him and said he and Amanda were ready to start having sex, Finn had helped him find the best possible brand of condoms and reminded him how important it was to be careful. While he was so happy he had the boys, the first few years hadn't been easy and he doubted things would have gone as well as they did if he and Rachel hadn't had so much help from their parents.

"What's important is that we're here for them," Rachel said. "Because I have a feeling her parents won't be if they find out." Amanda's parents were always polite enough when they saw Finn and Rachel, but Finn and Rachel could both tell they didn't like that they'd had kids so young. Both her parents frequently posted anti-abortion propaganda on their social media. They also both frequently posted anti-LGBT propaganda, which turned both Finn and Rachel off, knowing there were several people in their family her parents didn't like just because they were who they were. Clayton had told them that Amanda and her brother, Kyle, frequently got into arguments with their parents about these issues.

"What do you think of what they want to do?" Finn asked. "I mean, I definitely think people should have this option, but I also know someone could say that we..."

Rachel didn't need Finn to finish that sentence. She too definitely that people shouldn't have to go through a pregnancy if they didn't want to, but she often worried some people might think she should have aborted her sons, and she hated the idea of not having them. "I'm glad our lives turned out as well as they did despite having kids so young, but I also understand why they don't want something so big taking over their lives so young."

"That's how I feel, too," Finn admitted.

Before either of them could say anything, small cries filled the apartment. They'd thought Callie was asleep, but apparently not yet. Finn and Rachel went to their daughter's room only to see both their sons there as well. Cody picked up Callie and began cradling her. "Hey, Callie, what's wrong?" Cody said softly. "Mommy and Daddy are here and your brothers are here..."

Callie looked up at Cody and stopped crying. Finn and Rachel smiled, but then looked over at Clayton, who had a conflicted look on his face.

"You're great big brothers, both of you," Rachel said. She took Clayton's hand, knowing he was still processing everything.

"I can't be the one responsible for a baby, there are times where I feel like I need to hand Callie over to you two and when I get overwhelmed," Clayton thought out loud. "I worry something might go wrong if you guys go out and I'm home alone with her."

"You're really good with her, but you're her brother, not her father," Finn told his son. "You don't have to worry so much. And we get worried about her and about you two." He paused. "When I took Cody home for the first time, I was so worried I'd make a mistake and screw everything up."

"But you didn't," Clayton said. He turned to his mom. "And even though I screwed up, this isn't your fault."

"You didn't screw up," Finn said. "Birth control is not completely effective. I know you're upset, but you guys can just put this behind you." He hated seeing his son so scared like this, but he knew that the memories of what had happened wouldn't just go away.

"Yeah," Clayton admitted. "But this still happened, even if we do put it behind us."

"You two are making the right choice, I know it," Cody said. "It'll be hard for you to have a baby when you're all over the country half the year for your away games and she wants to go to law school, which is going to be a lot of work."

"Yes," Rachel agreed. "And neither of you want to have a baby. If you had one when you didn't want one, it wouldn't be fair to the baby to be born into parents who didn't want a baby, and you two might end up resenting the baby and resenting each other. That wouldn't be a good environment."

"You're going to get through this," Finn said. "We can take you to Planned Parenthood if you want us to."

* * *

Clayton couldn't sleep. He probably should have been asleep hours ago, but he couldn't stop thinking about how he'd put Amanda in such a crappy situation. His phone rang and he saw that it was Amanda. She was probably having trouble sleeping, too. "Hey," he said, picking up the phone.

"Hi," Amanda said. Clayton could tell she'd been crying. "I can't stop throwing up, Clayton."

This was a consequence she had to suffer that he didn't. As stressed as he was, she was the one who was suffering more. "I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

He didn't want her worrying about him. "Don't worry about me. My parents and Cody are here for us."

"You told your parents?" Amanda's voice sounded panicked. "I can't believe you did that. What if they tell my parents?"

"They won't," Clayton said. He knew Amanda's parents didn't even like his parents that much.

"Yeah, but what if they tell some of their friends and their friends tell friends and it eventually gets back to my parents?" Amanda rambled. "What if Cody tells someone at school?"

"They won't tell anyone, I know my parents," Clayton repeated. "My point is, they're here for us. They said they'll take us to Planned Parenthood." Maybe he shouldn't have told his family, but he couldn't hold it in. He needed to talk to someone. And he couldn't get super stressed out in front of Amanda when she had so much more to lose. "Have you thought about calling Kyle and telling him?" He'd been friends with Amanda's brother when they'd been on the baseball team together, but Kyle might not be happy with Clayton for getting his sister pregnant.

"I don't know," Amanda sighed. "I'm torn between telling him, maybe telling my parents, or just going in and getting it over with. I have a feeling they won't be happy, but keeping something so big from them doesn't feel right."

"Like I said, I'll tell them with you if you decide to," Clayton assured Amanda.

Amanda sounded like she was crying. "My family isn't like yours. You and your parents and Cody are so close and I can tell Callie already loves you guys so much and you love her. My parents don't even seem to see us as people, just someone to add to their cult. I bet part of the reason Kyle picked Berkley for college was so he could be far away from our parents."

"No matter what, you have me and you have my family," Clayton said.

"Do you think you can come over tomorrow?" Amanda asked. "I might regret it, but I feel so guilty not telling them."

Clayton just hoped this would go well. "Of course I will."

* * *

"Hello, Clayton," Amanda's mother, Ellen, said as she opened the door to their apartment. She gave him a smile that was obviously fake.

"Hi," Clayton said. He looked ahead and saw Amanda's father, Mark, who intimidated him. Mark didn't even greet Clayton, he just looked over in his direction, his own way of acknowledging his daughter's boyfriend's presence.

Amanda came into the living room. Clayton could tell by looking at her how scared she was. He went over to her and put his arm around her. "Hi," he whispered softly, kissing her on her forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her parents exchange an annoyed look.

"So, what are you two up to? Hanging out here?" Mark asked, clearly sounding like he didn't want Clayton there.

"Um, can we talk to you for a few minutes?" Amanda asked, clutching Clayton's hand.

Clayton squeezed Amanda's hand. Already, he had a bad feeling about this.

Ellen gave the two teens a confused look. "Sure."

Amanda and Clayton sat on one couch, her parents sat on the other. She was doing it now. "Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant. Please don't be mad at me. Please don't hate me. I know I made a mistake but I need you to love me and to be here for me."

Clayton looked over at Amanda's parents as he put his arms around her. Her mother looked ready to cry and her father looked furious. "We've told you before that you shouldn't have sex," Ellen said, close to tears. "We raised you right..."

"You did," Amanda said.

Mark glared at Clayton. "I was hoping that she'd find a good conservative Christian young man to date. Instead, she's dating you."

"Clayton loves me and he treats me well," Amanda said, her voice breaking. "I really hope you aren't mad."

"Of course we're angry!" Mark shouted. "We told you to never have sex until you're married."

Clayton couldn't hold back after hearing his girlfriend yelled at like that. "Well, the days of waiting for marriage are over. Sex is something that brings two people closer together and people are going to want to do it. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten pregnant if you hadn't made her so afraid to go to you about birth control."

"Don't talk to me in that tone, young man!" Mark shouted. "I shouldn't be surprised this happened. Your parents had you right after high school, right?"

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Amanda sobbed, holding on to Clayton. Clayton could tell she was terrified.

"This is going to ruin our family's reputation at church once it gets out!" Mark continued.

"Oh, you care about your reputation and not your daughter?" Clayton shot back.

"And I don't want to go through the pregnancy, I want to terminate it," Amanda added. She looked at her mom. "And I want you to come with me and hold my hand..."

Ellen finally spoke. "You want to kill your baby?"

"I cannot believe you!" Mark shouted. "What happened to you? Wanting to kill your own child?"

"First you yell at me for getting pregnant, then you give me a hard time for not wanting to be pregnant anymore?" Amanda rambled. "What is it you want?"

"My parents hugged me when I told them and said they were here for me," Clayton told Amanda's parents. "Whatever we did."

Mark glared at Clayton. "You know, I bet this was your idea. We tried to raise Amanda to be a woman of God. And I'd expect you to be pro-life. Even though your family's morals generally don't match up with ours, your mother did choose life for you."

"It was her choice, just like this is Amanda's," Clayton shot back. He looked at Ellen. "I can't believe you're letting your husband treat your daughter like this."

Mark walked even closer, making Clayton nervous. What if he tried to hit his own daughter? "Do not blame this on us! This is your fault! Both of you! And you, young man, talk about how we treat her when you want to kill your child! I don't ever want to see or hear from either of you again!"

Was he actually doing it? Was he kicking his daughter out of her own home? "What?" Amanda gasped. "You're kicking me out?"

"No daughter of mine would have sex before marriage or try to kill a baby!" Mark shouted.

"My parents would never treat me like this," Clayton said. "And I'm appalled that you're doing this." He looked over at his girlfriend, who was sobbing, and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to cry because he couldn't stand seeing her being treated like this.

Mark gave Clayton one last angry look. "You two have an hour to get all her crap out of here." He stormed out of the living room, leaving his wife standing there, looking at the young couple before she followed her husband.

For a few minutes, Clayton hugged Amanda before she looked at him. "I guess we should go get my things."

"I can't believe they did that to you," Clayton sighed. Were people even allowed to do that? He didn't like the idea of her being in this environment, but these were her parents. He hoped they would be supportive.

"Neither can I," Amanda sobbed. "I don't know what to do or where to go."

At that moment, Clayton realized how thankful he was to have Finn and Rachel for his parents. "You can come to my place, I know my parents will let you stay with us."

* * *

"I hope her parents take it okay," Rachel sighed, but she had a bad feeling. When she got pregnant with the boys, her dads reacted similarly to how she and Finn had reacted - they'd told her that they were there for her and that they'd help her in any way they could. "But you remember when they had us over for dinner that one time, her dad was talking about how he wished Trump were still president..."

"Yeah, I remember," Finn groaned. "He reminds me of Quinn's father." And he wouldn't be surprised if they'd reacted in a similar way.

The door opened and Clayton came in with Amanda. When Finn and Rachel saw the two teens holding suitcases, they knew right away what was going on. "Mom, Dad, Amanda's parents kicked her out, is it okay if she stays with us?" They could see how worried their son looked for his girlfriend and how desperate Amanda herself looked.

"Of course she can," Finn said. He looked at Amanda. "I'm so sorry they did that to you."

"I don't understand why anyone would do that to their own child," Rachel said. "We're here for you, both of you."

"Thank you," Amanda said softly. When Rachel looked at the young girl, she was reminded of the fear she felt when she found out she was pregnant with the boys all those years ago. She gave Amanda a hug.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Stand By You (Part 3)

**Sorry for the long wait. I got really sick and then of course there's that thing called work, and since this is a sensitive issue, it took me a while to think this was just right. Originally, this story was just going to be one shots, and the abortion storyline was going to be a two-parter, but I felt like it needed more than two parts, and now I'm considering making it a story of its own and going back to just doing one shots here. Anyway, the next installment will definitely be a one shot with less drama, but at the same time, I think this story isn't over. Hope you guys enjoy this installment and review if you want me to keep writing.**

* * *

"Her dad was screaming, it was scary," Clayton told Finn. "I was worried he would hurt her." Now that he and Finn were moving things around in his room, he could talk. "I feel like this is all my fault. I'm the one who suggested we have sex."

Finn put his arm around his son. "You need to stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault. Her getting pregnant is just something that happened. Condoms aren't 100% effective - and neither is birth control. And her parents have no right to treat their own daughter like this. No parent should be this cruel to their own child."

"Yeah," Clayton agreed.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Amanda sat on the couch. "My mom seemed to care more about what my dad would do than about me and she didn't do anything when he told me to leave," Amanda told Rachel. "I thought I should tell them, but if I'd never told them, I wouldn't have gotten kicked out of my house. I could've just gone to get the procedure done and gone on with my life."

Rachel's heart broke. "Honey, you were hoping they'd be there for you. Parents are supposed to be there for their children in times like these. I'm so sorry they did that to you."

"Clayton's lucky to have you," Amanda sighed.

Rachel had been far luckier when she'd been in this situation sixteen years ago. "You have us, too. You know you can stay here as long as you want to and as long as you need to. You can sleep in Clayton's room with him. You know he has a big enough bed." Of course, talking about Clayton's bed wasn't a good idea, probably. That was where... this had began.

Callie's cries filled the apartment. Rachel told Amanda that she'd be right back and went to her daughter's room, picking her up and carrying her to the living room. When Callie saw Amanda, she looked over at her brother's girlfriend.

"Look, she's saying hi to you," Rachel told Amanda.

Amanda smiled slightly. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Rachel said, passing Callie over to Amanda. She looked at the look on Amanda's face, knowing Amanda was thinking that this could be her with a baby in the not so distant future.

Finn and Clayton came back into the living room. "Hey, we finished moving my things around in my room, so there's room..." Clayton began before he saw his girlfriend holding his sister. Amanda had held Callie before, but this time, knowing what they knew now, it seemed so different. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable and calm his sister seemed in his girlfriend's arms.

Amanda looked up at Clayton. She'd looked happier when she was holding Callie, but she looked upset again. Why had he had to bring up what happened? "I'll unpack when I have the energy."

Clayton sat next to Amanda on the couch and began rubbing her back. Callie looked over at Clayton and smiled at him. "She knows her big brother is here," Amanda said.

"You two are really good with her," Rachel told her son and his girlfriend. "You two will be amazing parents, one day."

One day. Clayton hoped that one day, he would be a good dad. He also hoped that one day, he and Amanda would have kids together. But he knew he couldn't be a dad now.

Finn and Rachel didn't know what to say. It was clear both teens were pretty shaken up and still processing their situation. After a few moments, the door unlocked and Cody came in. "Hey," he greeted his parents and siblings, before noticing Amanda. Finn, Rachel, Clayton and Amanda could all tell by the look on Cody's face that he knew what had happened.

"Amanda's going to be living with us because her dad's a piece of shit who doesn't realize his daughter matters," Clayton snapped. He felt the anger building up again. "First he yelled at her for getting pregnant and then he yelled at her for not wanting to be pregnant." He wished he could have punched Amanda's father, but that man terrified him. Plus, Amanda had told him her dad had guns in the house.

"That's deplorable," Cody snapped. He looked at Amanda. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"I wish my parents were like yours," Amanda said.

The room was quiet again. This silence felt awful and made everything so much more real. "We can take you two to Planned Parenthood tomorrow, if you want," Finn offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Amanda said.

"We can get it over with," Clayton agreed, knowing it wouldn't really be over. Not when his girlfriend had been kicked out of her home.

"Yeah, we want you two to be able to get on with your lives," Finn said. "And the sooner you go in, the better."

"I know," Amanda said. "I'm early enough that I can take the pill and that's not supposed to hurt as much as a surgical abortion."

She had to research options. As scary as this was for Clayton, he knew it was worse for Amanda. He wasn't the one who'd have to take pills or have people sticking equipment into his body. He put his arms around her, wishing there was more he could do.

* * *

Finn and Rachel had ordered takeout from the restaurant they knew Clayton and Amanda liked to go out to eat at and had put on a movie for them all to watch together. They were doing their best to make the situation better, but they could tell that both Clayton and Amanda were scared to death and traumatized by what had happened earlier today. Eventually, all the teens went to their rooms to do homework, leaving Finn and Rachel with Callie in her room.

Finn figured now would be a good time to ask the question he'd been wondering about since he found out the news. "Did you consider it when you got pregnant with the boys?" He hated the thought of the boys having never been born.

"I didn't," Rachel admitted. "As soon as I found out I was pregnant, I knew I would have the babies - well, at first I thought it was just one baby - because after what I went through with Shelby..." And then of course, she and Finn had done the same thing. Even though their family was together and happy now, she still hated herself for what they did for the first fifteen years of the boys' lives.

Callie grabbed Finn's finger, making both her parents smile. "I'm going to go get Callie a bottle," Rachel said, giving Callie and Finn each a kiss.

"My dad hates me, my mom cared more about my dad's reaction than about me at a time when I needed her," Rachel heard Amanda sob as she passed Clayton's room. "You're being so nice, so is your family, but I feel awful."

"I'm sorry," Rachel heard Clayton say. "I'm so, so sorry."

Rachel's heart broke listening to the conversation. She didn't understand why some people in this world were so cruel.

Finn followed Rachel out of the room holding Callie. When he saw Rachel, he put his arm around her.

* * *

Clayton doubted he and Amanda did a good job on their homework. They'd have to go back to school eventually. Would word get out at school? Finn and Rachel couldn't very well call Amanda in sick. What if when they didn't come in, the school called her parents and they told the school and then word got out at school? How would the kids at school react? What if the kids at school called her a slut or called them baby killers?

The evening had felt awkward. Even in the early days, things never felt awkward for Clayton and Amanda. Everything felt natural. Tonight, they were trying to make things as normal as possible and address what had happened at the same time. Neither of them knew how to react. He was trying so hard to be strong, yet he felt like he was going to break down at any moment.

Amanda had cried for hours when they went to bed that night. She'd finally fallen asleep, but Clayton couldn't sleep. He was worried she'd wake up again and be upset and he wouldn't be up to comfort her. Finn, Rachel and Cody had sat with them and talked with them for a while. Clayton couldn't be more thankful for his family right now. He probably wouldn't have been able to hold it together if they hadn't sat with them and tried to reassure them.

He got out of his bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ever since he was little, Rachel had given him water when he was upset. Sure enough, when he got to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, he saw his brother coming into the kitchen. "You okay?" Cody asked.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Clayton asked. He appreciated his brother being there, but he knew his parents and brother had lives.

Cody had a feeling Clayton wouldn't sleep well tonight, so he'd been waking up constantly to see if he heard his brother. "I could say the same to you."

"I'm afraid to go to sleep, in case she wakes up," Clayton admitted. "She was so upset and I didn't want her to be alone if she woke up."

"I'm so proud of you," Finn's voice said. Clayton looked over his shoulder to see his parents.

"So am I," Rachel added.

"Proud of me?" Clayton gasped. "I got my girlfriend pregnant and kicked out of her house."

"Well, not that," Finn clarified. "But you're standing by her and being there for her. I know this is hard for you, too, but you're exactly what she needs right now."

"Yes," Rachel agreed. "So many guys would have just gotten scared and ran away. But Clay, you need to take care of yourself, too. You need to sleep. You can't be there for her as much if you don't get enough sleep."

"None of you are asleep!" Clayton shot back.

"We're worried about you two," Cody said. "Just like you're worried about her."

Clayton sighed. "Okay, I'll try to get some sleep, but I want you all to try to get some sleep, too."

* * *

Clayton didn't tell his family, but he constantly woke up that night. He was surprised to see Amanda sleeping every time he woke up. When his alarm went off the next morning, he still felt exhausted. He looked over at Amanda, who was waking up next to him. "Hey," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Better than I thought," Amanda admitted. "I barely slept since I found out I was pregnant, maybe it all caught up to me. And I guess my parents needed to know, so I got that done. I just wish this wasn't what they were like."

Clayton felt some relief knowing she'd slept okay, but hearing what she said about her parents broke his heart. "I've said it before, but I'm so sorry. How about we go have some breakfast with my family?"

"Yeah, at least I have them," Amanda agreed. Hand in hand, they went into the kitchen, where Finn, Rachel, Cody and Callie already were.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Rachel asked Amanda.

"I told Clayton, I barely slept since I found out, so I think last night I just was so tired," Amanda told Rachel. "Thanks again for everything."

"You know you can stay with us as long as you want," Finn said. "Do you guys want to go in today?"

"Yeah, I do," Amanda said. "My parents might hate me, but this part of the problem that can be fixed."

* * *

After Cody went to school and Finn and Rachel dropped Callie off at Shelby's daycare, they took Clayton and Amanda to Planned Parenthood. Unfortunately, the scene at Planned Parenthood was the stereotypical one. There were a dozen or so picketers. One held up a sign that said, "You're going to hell." Another sign had a baby on it that said "please don't kill me." Two had aborted fetuses on them. It was manipulation at its finest.

Two protesters, an apparent couple about Finn and Rachel's age, ran up to the group. "Honey, God has a plan for you and that new life growing inside of you..." the woman began.

"Leave me alone," Amanda snapped.

The male picketer spoke. "God really has a plan for you. Circumstances change. You won't always be this scared. You may not think you're ready, but once you see your baby, it'll change everything and you'll realize you're more capable than you think. And even if you don't think you can raise the baby, you have so many options..."

"Can you just stop it?" Rachel interrupted. "Leave her alone." Who did these people think they were, telling other people how to live their lives? They went into the clinic and told the receptionist why they were there, then sat in the waiting area. While no one said it out loud, everyone was struck by how many different people were there. There were girls who looked like they were in high school or college, but there were also women Rachel's age and older. Finally, Amanda's name was called and a doctor led the group into the examination room.

As soon as they got into the room, the doctor looked at Amanda. "So, is this your family?"

"This is my boyfriend, Clayton, and his parents," Amanda said. The doctor probably thought Finn and Rachel were Amanda's parents, despite the fact that she had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and they both had brown hair and eyes, as did Clayton, who was the image of Finn. "My parents weren't supportive when they found out."

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look. "Unfortunately, that's not uncommon. I'm sorry. I'm glad you have him and his family. So many girls have to go through this alone." The doctor looked over at Clayton, giving him a suspicious look. He was sure the doctor was wondering if he'd pressured her.

"We're completely on the same page," Amanda said. "We both wanted to have sex and we both want to terminate the pregnancy and get on with our lives."

"Yeah," Clayton said, glad his girlfriend had stood up for him.

"When was your last period?" the doctor asked Amanda.

"About six weeks ago," Amanda told the doctor.

"Okay," the doctor said. "I'm just going to have to do an exam to make sure everything is okay. If it makes you uncomfortable, your boyfriend and his parents can wait outside."

Amanda grabbed Clayton's hand. "He's staying."

"Okay, we'll be right outside," Finn said as he and Rachel gave their son and his girlfriend each a quick hug. They understood why Amanda didn't want them in the room, but they were still concerned.

The doctor said everything seemed to be going fine and that she didn't expect any problems, that Amanda could still take the pills. Unfortunately, the teens learned that they couldn't just do it now. They had to talk to a counselor as well, a counselor who asked them so many questions. About school, about their families, about their ambitions, about how serious their relationship was. At one point, the counselor asked Clayton to leave the room, but Amanda again insisted he stay.

Neither of them paid much attention to the questions, though. They both knew they weren't ready and that now wasn't the time. The counselor also gave them pamphlets on services for people who'd been "traumatized" by abortion. When the counselor left, Clayton turned to Amanda. "That felt really manipulative."

"I agree," Amanda said. "And New York is supposed to be one of the most lax states in terms of abortion laws. I can only imagine what it would be like if we were in the south."

"We live in a society that values fetuses more than existing lives," Clayton groaned. "I'm sorry they're doing this to you."

"I just want to take the pills and get it over with, as much as I can get it over with without being able to go to what was supposed to be home, anyway," Amanda sighed.

Before Clayton had a chance to respond, the doctor came back in. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Amanda said firmly.

"Okay," the doctor said. "I hope you know that just because now isn't the right time doesn't mean there will never be a right time." She held up a bottle. "We talked about the pills earlier, but this is mifepristone. You can take it right now if you want. It's going to stop your pregnancy from developing any further." She held up another bottle. "And after at least six hours, you can take the misoprostol here. Like I said, it'll empty out your uterus, and it'll be like a heavy period. It might hurt, so taking a hot shower or using a heating pad might help, and getting lots of rest. If you don't have any bleeding after 24 hours, call us. You two should probably take tomorrow off school, too." She turned to Clayton. "You and your parents will be with her tonight and tomorrow, right?"

Clayton nodded. "Of course." He wasn't going to let Amanda out of his sight.

"Thank you," Amanda said, taking her boyfriend's hand and looking at the doctor.

The doctor reminded Clayton and Amanda about other services offered before leaving the room. Amanda got a glass of water and took the first pill before looking at Clayton. "Thank you. For everything."

Clayton pulled Amanda close to him. "I love you. I'm always here for you."

"I love you, too," Amanda whispered before they went to join Finn and Rachel.

Finn and Rachel were just hoping the teens were okay before they saw them coming out of the room. "Are you two okay?" Rachel asked.

"I took the first pill, the doctor said I can take the second one after six hours," Amanda told Finn and Rachel. "I'm also going to be bleeding a lot so they want me to get lots of rest and stay home tomorrow."

"Yeah, we were reading pamphlets," Rachel said. "But how do you two feel?"

"I'm relieved, honestly," Clayton admitted.

"I still can't go home to my family, but at least I don't have to go through a pregnancy or be thrown into a situation I'm not ready for," Amanda said.

Finn, Rachel and Clayton all fell silent. They knew this was only partially over. "I'm sorry about that, but it's normal to be relieved," Finn said. "You two deserve to live lives like any other teenagers. How about we get you two home and we can do something relaxing?" He knew that no matter what, he and Rachel would be there for their children and support them, and he felt good knowing that his son was also there for his girlfriend, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Alert

**Hello! I hope everyone's surviving the quarantine. I know it's been a while, but I got writer's block and felt like Finchel stories may have been a thing of the past, but I really missed writing, and I've been bored during quarantine, so I wanted to bring this back. I knew I wanted the next one-shot to be Callie-centric, since she's only been a baby or not born yet so far and I wanted her to be featured more, but I really like how this one turned out in general. Hope you're all staying safe and healthy. Drop me a review if you want me to keep going!**

* * *

**May 2039: Red Alert**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Finn and Rachel opened their eyes to see their ten-year-old daughter bouncing on their bed. It was pretty rare for Callie to be up this early. Usually they had to drag her out of bed on school days. Today wasn't even a school day for her. Her school had a professional development day. Normally she probably would have slept in, but today wasn't any day.

"You're going to be good for Cody today, right?" Finn asked.

Callie giggled. "Of course I am!"

Even though Cody's new apartment was about two miles away from Finn and Rachel's, they didn't see him as much as they would have wanted. As Rachel remembered, being a Broadway star was a busy life. Cody had been recruited to play Evan Hansen straight out of college and won a Tony within year, and a few months ago, he had begun playing Fiyero in Wicked. He was constantly being asked to perform at events around New York and help with theatre camps. Finn and Rachel couldn't have been prouder of their son.

Still, they saw Cody more than they saw Clayton during baseball season. Clayton had been drafted by the Los Angeles Dodgers his senior year of college, so during baseball season, he was mostly either out in LA or traveling with the Dodgers. Finn, Rachel and Callie would make trips to his games. Last year, they'd gone to every National League Park. It wasn't the same as having him at home though.

But this weekend, the Dodgers were playing the Mets, so Clayton would be in New York. Cody was taking the weekend off, so the family would get plenty of time together this weekend. Finn and Rachel weren't sure who was more excited for this weekend, but Callie's giddiness made them think she might be the most excited.

After Finn and Rachel left for work, Cody and Callie got out a movie to watch, but Callie realized it felt like maybe she had wet her pants. That was weird. She didn't pee in her pants. She hadn't peed in her pants since she was little. Maybe she'd sat down on a wet chair or something? Still, she couldn't remember anything.

"Are you excited summer starts soon?" Cody asked his little sister.

"Yeah!" Callie said. "I can't wait to go to camp."

"You'll tell everyone there that your brother's a Tony winner, right?" Cody asked. "And that your other brother's probably going to be a World Series Champion…"

"Mom and Dad tell me not to brag about you," Callie told Cody.

Cody smirked. "You can brag."

Callie tried to laugh, but she was feeling more and more bothered by her wet pants. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure," Cody said. "I'll set up the TV."

Callie went to the bathroom and pulled down her pants. When she looked down, she felt like she was going to through up. There was blood on her underpants that had leaked on to her shorts. When she looked in the toilet, she saw that some blood was dripping in there as well.

Why was she bleeding so much? She hadn't fallen down lately. At least not that she remembered. But then she remembered her stomach had been hurting yesterday. She hadn't said anything to Finn and Rachel because she didn't want them to make her stay in bed rather than going to Clayton's games and hanging out with Cody this weekend.

She started crying. She'd been feeling okay this morning after sleeping, but she was obviously sick.

Cody heard Callie crying and went to knock on the door of the bathroom. He was wondering why it was taking her so long in the bathroom, but clearly something was wrong. "Callie? Are you okay?"

Callie tried to force herself to stop crying when she heard Cody's voice. "Ummm…"

Why was Callie so upset? She'd seemed okay just a few minutes ago. "Callie?"

Should she tell Cody? "Cody, I'm bleeding."

Bleeding… the bathroom… Cody figured this out right away. "Has this happened before?" It probably hadn't. Finn and Rachel hadn't mentioned this to him, but it wouldn't really be his business if it happened. She probably wouldn't be this upset if it had happened before very many times. She was young. He wouldn't have expected her to get it so soon.

Callie shook her head, then remembered Cody couldn't see her. "No. What if I'm dying? I'm too young to die!"

Even though Cody was the one who was most like Rachel out of the three Hudson kids, there was a bit of her in all three of them. "You're not dying." Did she not know what was going on? Most girls probably didn't have their periods yet at her age. He tried to think, when did they teach them about this at school?

"Can you get me another pair of underwear and another pair of shorts?" Callie asked, still scared. At least she wasn't dying. "Do you think I'm sick?"

"No, you're not sick," Cody said. Was he going to have to explain this to his sister? He got out his phone and sent a quick text to Rachel. "Callie got her period, sounds like this hasn't happened before?"

Rachel had just come to a good break when her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw a text from Cody. Callie had gotten her period. She'd been planning to talk about this with Callie sometime soon, but hadn't gotten around to it. Now she felt like a horrible mother. Her daughter had begun menstruating and she was completely unprepared. "No. I'm so sorry. Keep her calm. I'll get home as soon as I can."

She remembered her first period and not having someone who'd been there with her. Now her daughter was going through the same thing. She had to get home.

Cody knocked on the bathroom door. "I got your shorts and underwear for you."

Callie sniffled. "Thanks, Cody. Don't tell anyone, not even Mom or Dad or Clayton."

Crap. He'd already told Rachel. Chances were that Rachel would tell Finn.

"Callie, this is important," Cody began.

Hadn't Cody just said she wasn't sick? But if she wasn't sick, why was she bleeding? "I thought you said I wasn't sick!"

"You're not sick," Cody told his sister. "This is something that happens to every girl." He didn't feel like he was the right person to talk about this. This was something Rachel should be the one to talk to Callie about. But Callie didn't want Rachel to know. Cody sent Rachel another quick text. "She said not to tell you." What was he supposed to do?

"So girls always bleed?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Cody said.

"Then if it happens to every girl, no one needs to know it's happening to me now!" Callie shot back. She grabbed the underwear and shorts, then turned on the sink and did her best to get the blood out of the underwear and shorts she'd been wearing earlier. She tried scrubbing them with soap, but they weren't coming out.

"Are you okay in there?" Cody asked.

When Rachel saw Cody's text that Callie didn't want her, she felt a bit upset. Her little girl needed her. She felt awful, knowing that her daughter was scared and that she wasn't there to tell her that what was happening was perfectly normal.

"The blood isn't coming out," Callie complained.

Cody still wasn't sure what to do. "Are you sure you don't want to call Mom? I'm sure she could help you with this."

"Don't tell her!" Callie demanded. Even if this happened to every girl, it was still gross and embarrassing, and she didn't want people to know this was happening to her.

Cody sighed. If Callie didn't want Rachel to know, he wasn't going to force her.

"Why does this happen anyway?" Callie asked.

Again, Cody wasn't sure how to answer that question. Before he had a chance, he heard the apartment door unlock. He heard his brother's voice. "Anyone home?"

"Tell him I'll be right there," Callie said. She closed the door and looked at the trash can. Even though she was grossed out, she dumped out the trash and put her shorts and underwear at the bottom of the trash can, then piled all the old trash on top of it. She went to wash her hands next before padding her new underwear with tissue paper. Hopefully soon, she would stop bleeding.

* * *

Cody couldn't help but worry about Callie. He went to greet his brother. "Hey, wasn't expecting you."

"Mom and Dad said you and Callie were home, so I figured I'd come over before I have to get to the stadium," Clayton told his brother. "The manager said I could fly in a little earlier than the rest of the team so I could get some rest before I pitch and so I could see you."

Cody forced a smile. "That's great. Where's Amanda?" He was glad to see his brother, but Callie probably didn't want anyone else here right now. She was stressed enough already.

Clayton noticed Cody looked stressed. "She's getting breakfast with some of her friends. Are you okay? And where's Callie?"

Callie had told Cody to not tell anyone. "I'm just a bit tired. I think she is too. I'm glad you're here." He just realized he probably should have recognized that his brother had come over early. He was distracted.

Clayton could tell Cody was upset about something. "Okay…"

Callie knew Clayton probably wanted to see her. She came into the living room, hoping she wouldn't bleed anymore. "Hi Clayton."

Clayton could tell Callie was upset about something. "Hi Callie." He gave his sister a hug.

Callie needed that hug. She tightly wrapped her arms around her brother and buried her face in his shoulder.

Clayton rubbed Callie's back and looked up at Cody, hoping to convey in his eyes what he was asking.

Cody looked at Clayton, hoping to hint that he'd explain later. Right now, he patted Callie's back. "Clayton, we were about to watch a movie. How about I get us some ice cream?"

Callie looked up at Cody. "Ice cream before lunch?"

"We won't tell Mom and Dad," Cody told Callie. He just wanted to get his sister smiling.

* * *

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Callie. She hoped her daughter was okay. "How about you and Callie come down for lunch?" she texted Cody, hoping to at least see her daughter.

Maybe this would work. "Yeah, sounds good." He hoped Callie would talk to Rachel. She had been very clingy to both her brothers all morning and it was clear Clayton wanted to know what was going on. Plus, he had an easy excuse: they could surprise Finn and Rachel with Clayton being here sooner. He texted Rachel to see if Finn could meet them for lunch before looking at Clayton. "How about we go meet our parents for lunch and surprise them with you being here early?"

"I'd like that," Clayton said.

"Can we just stay home?" Callie asked. "Or you can go visit Mom and Dad." She went to her room, not wanting her brothers to ask more questions.

"What's going on?" Clayton couldn't help but ask.

Cody leaned over and whispered to Clayton. "She got her period." He knew Callie didn't want him to tell people, but he wanted Clayton to know he shouldn't be worried. "She's scared and she doesn't want me to tell anyone but she's asking all these questions and I don't know what to do."

Clayton was relieved nothing bad had happened to Callie, but he still felt bad that she was scared. "Our baby sister's growing up."

Callie came back into the living room, letting the brothers know this conversation was over. It wasn't really over though.

* * *

Rachel probably hadn't been very productive at work this morning. She couldn't stop thinking about Callie. She was glad that she would be seeing Callie at lunch. Hopefully seeing Rachel would make Callie tell her.

Finn came into Rachel's office. "Hey! You excited for lunch with Cody and Callie?"

Rachel gave Finn a hug. "Of course. It's pretty rare we get to have lunch with our kids on a weekday. I just wish Clayton could be here, too."

"He'll be here this weekend though," Finn reminded his wife. "And we get to see him pitch tonight!"

"I wish the Dodgers had never left Brooklyn so he wasn't gone so much during baseball season," Rachel sighed.

"I know," Finn said.

Rachel figured now she could tell Finn. "Callie got her period."

"What?" Finn asked. He was surprised his ten-year-old had gotten her period.

"Yeah, and she doesn't want Cody to tell anyone," Rachel sighed. She'd been embarrassed to tell her dads when she'd gotten her first period, but they'd never gone through it. Then again, she'd been older when she got her first period, and she'd learned about it in school by then. Still, she wondered why Callie felt comfortable telling Cody, but not her. Her phone went off with a text from Cody, saying they were here. She showed it to Finn before they went to the door to greet their kids.

Finn and Rachel were both surprised when they saw all three of their kids. "Clayton!" Rachel exclaimed, giving Clayton a hug. "I thought you were flying in this morning."

"Since I'm pitching tonight and you guys are here, the manager let me fly in from St. Louis last night," Clayton said, hugging his parents.

"Are the Dodgers still in first?" Callie asked.

"We are!" Clayton said proudly. "We swept those Cardinals!"

Rachel looked over at Callie. She noticed that her daughter looked upset, even though she had asked about the Dodgers. "And are you enjoying having the day off of school?" Finn asked Callie, hoping to keep her in good spirits.

"Yeah," Callie said. "We watched Frozen."

"You guys are good big brothers," Finn said, looking at his sons. Did Clayton know, he wondered?

"How about we go get some lunch?" Rachel asked, putting her arm around her daughter. It was rare that all five of them were together and she was going to take advantage of it.

* * *

Finn and Rachel both felt worried when Callie was pretty quiet during lunch. Cody had spent lunch assessing the various nominees for the upcoming Tony Awards and Clayton had been talking about what was going on in the MLB. At the end of lunch, Clayton had to get to the ballpark and Finn and Rachel knew they both had to get back to work. Callie hadn't mentioned what was going on and Rachel was beginning to question if she was a good mom. Why didn't Callie feel comfortable coming to her?

"Are you going to come home before the game? Or go straight to the stadium?" Callie asked as she and Cody prepared to head home.

Maybe this was progress. "I was going to stop at home to pick up my Dodgers gear."

Callie considered telling her mom, but she stopped herself. "Okay." It felt like she'd bled some more.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, sensing there might be progress.

"Yeah," Callie said. "I'll see you tonight."

As soon as Cody and Callie were alone, Callie turned to Cody. "I think I need to change my underwear again when we get home."

This was why Callie needed to tell Rachel. She could show Callie a more comfortable way of dealing with this. "You should really tell Mom, Callie."

Callie had thought about it, but decided not to. It was hard enough for her to tell Cody. "I'm too scared."

* * *

It was a slow day at work, so Rachel was able to get home a little early before the game. As she headed to her room, Callie followed her in. "Mom, what does it mean when you're bleeding on your underwear?" Callie asked. Maybe Cody was right. Maybe she should tell her mom.

Rachel was relieved Callie was finally telling her, but decided to pretend she didn't know why she was asking. "That happens to every girl eventually, for about a week each month. It's called a period. Girls start to get them when they're starting to grow up. It's a sign that their bodies are developing the right way."

That didn't sound so bad, but Callie still was upset that she was bleeding. "So it doesn't mean you're sick or hurt?"

"That's right," Rachel said. Maybe Callie still wasn't ready to say it. "What made you think about this, honey?"

Maybe Callie could tell her mom. "I've been bleeding all day and I'm scared and it's gross and I feel weird."

She'd finally said it. Rachel went over and hugged her daughter. "Honey, I was scared the first time it happened to me, too. But this is a good sign. It means that you're becoming a woman and that your body's growing the way it should."

Callie hugged Rachel tighter. "It's so gross and I hate bleeding."

"It is kind of gross, isn't it?" Rachel asked. "But I can show you something that'll help make it less gross."

That sounded good. "I'd like that."

"I'm glad you told me," Rachel said.

"Cody wanted me to tell you," Callie said. "He said you could help me more."

"Well, it only happens to girls," Rachel said. "So he's right. I'm glad you felt like you could tell him though." She was so glad her kids were all so close.

"I can still go to Clayton's game tonight, right?" Callie asked.

"Of course you can!" Rachel said.

* * *

A little while later, Finn, Rachel, Cody and Callie headed to Citi Field. Callie seemed a lot more relaxed since Rachel had showed her how to use a Tampon. "I hope the Dodgers win tonight!" Callie said.

"Clayton's pitching, of course they will," Finn said.

"I hope they don't stop inviting me to sing at the games out of revenge if he embarrasses them too badly!" Cody joked.

"They won't," Rachel assured her son.

The family had their tickets scanned and headed to the visiting team dugout, where Amanda was waiting. "Amanda!" Callie said excitedly, running to hug her brother's girlfriend.

"Hi Callie!" Amanda said, looking up at Finn, Rachel and Cody. "It's so good to see you guys."

"You too," Finn said. "Clayton came through with good seats for us today."

"He sure did," Amanda said. "It's good to be back here in New York, the Cardinals fans were pretty rude, booing all the Dodgers."

"They're probably mad they got swept!" Callie giggled. "No one should get booed except the Giants."

Finn and Rachel exchanged a look, glad their daughter was acting like herself again.

The announcer began to announce the starting lineups. The Hudsons and Amanda cheered every time a Dodger was announced. "And batting ninth, on the mound, #5, Clayton Hudson!" the announced said.

Finn, Rachel, Cody, Callie and Amanda jumped out of their seats to cheer. The announcer then announced the Mets players before all the players took the field for the anthem. In the top of the first, the Dodgers scored two runs. Then came the bottom of the first. Clayton was on the mound and struck out all three batters on just nine pitches, an immaculate inning.

"This is going to be a good game," Amanda told Finn and Rachel. "I can already tell. This is the best he's looked this year."

"Well, he has his family to cheer him on!" Cody said.

"That's probably why," Finn said.

"Cody said earlier that he thinks Clayton will win the World Series with the Dodgers this year," Callie said proudly.

"Well, he has been the best pitcher in the whole MLB this year," Finn said. He definitely wouldn't be surprised if this year, Clayton became a World Series champion. The Dodgers had made the World Series last year and lost to the Cleveland Indians by one run in the ninth inning of the seventh game. Clayton had been devastated. But Finn knew that wasn't the end.

"It would be pretty cool for you guys to have a Tony winner AND a World Series champion," Cody told Finn and Rachel.

"It would, but we're always proud of you guys, no matter what," Finn said.

Rachel put her arm around Callie. "Yes we are."

The family watched as Clayton pitched a complete game, shutting out the Mets and only getting one hit. What Cody had said earlier was true. It was very likely that the Hudsons would have a two-time Tony winner and a World Series champion by the end of the year. Callie was starting to grow up as well, as they'd been reminded of today. But what mattered most was that the family had each other, and that was the best part of this weekend.


End file.
